


Everyday tasks...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Everyday tasks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Hunting Life through an Angels eyes...





	Everyday tasks...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry had to repost it ^^! to put it into the right place. 
> 
> This is a little bit different than the first and not exactly what I had in mind/envisioned…  
> But I hope it still gives a bit of a cozy picture although lacking in emotions somehow. ^^!
> 
> So have fun and at best do not end up disappointed. ^^P  
> Although i need to remind that there this is no Beta and no Native around, read on your own risk.

Everyday tasks II SPN FF

Dean caught the keys Sam had thrown from the other side of the Operation Room, while grabbing for his bag already packed and ready.

The Brothers were in a hurry, some emergency, some immediate Case.  
Danger for others, Friends or Strangers, it wasn’t always clear when the Hunters moved out, with Castiel simply following and mostly one step behind.

# ***

Castiel calmly watched the usual Hunting routine enfolding as Dean hit the Gas, self assured steering the Car down the slight Hill towards the first, the one, main road of Lebanon, using the one way that was immediately directing them out of town to avoid too much attention from the folks around.

Dean was adamant in his efforts to fit here, or at last not to leave a bad impression.  
Within a real short period of time the older Hunter had made ‘Friends’ around town.  
People he considered important in one way or the other.  
Mostly those who might grant needed supplies a little bit faster in times of crises or danger, who would eventually favor the Winchesters Order, and there fore give them a head start at the next Apocalypse, IF necessary.

The Angel had never been invited to get to know this selected Group of people more closely, although Dean liked taking Cass on the road when he was around.  
Dean had already shared life stories, lies, with the Owner of the Liquor store, the Representative of the Fishing and Hunting Hut, which got them some of the less extravagant Weapons they still needed on the road.  
And Dean had taken some drinks with Lebanon Outsiders, the ‘trash’ from the Forest.  
The ones that mostly stayed on their own, did not part with Towns People and were similarly equipped like the Brothers.

Dean was desperately, extremely keen not to draw any suspicions or the wrong kind of attention in his living surrounding, already having to deal with some strange looks for living with the other man, his Brother.

But due to his seemingly effortless interactions, all of his chosen people felt that they knew Dean Winchester, the easy going, nice guy from somewhere in town.  
But truth be told, none of them knew anything…

Castiel had seen how easy the older Hunter moved through multiple Identities and Personas, a circumstance that had the Angel still struggling although he had gotten better with it.  
It was sometimes sad to see how easy and fluent Dean was when lying and manipulating Others, but there also was this deeply rooted respect and admiration for those capabilities that Castiel just couldn’t stop, even though it was going against all of what had been preached to him as an Angel of the Lord.

Now Castiel was watching as Dean was moving his lips, silently going through an imaginary check list of maybe needed hunting items he was always reading in his mind whenever started for a case.  
It was one of so many small things the Hunters had developed in their daily routines.  
Small things that would help to keep them sane, help them to orientate in a world of nightmares without loosing their way.

# ***

Sam meanwhile was going through the information’s he had hurriedly put together and which he was now extending with Lore and Police Report Details to be prepared as best as possible.

While Dean would always, or at least often, face a case head on, Sam was more careful, more restrained, deliberated in his Actions.  
The younger Winchester preferred to be prepared, and to have a plan, which oddly enough he mostly relied for his Brother to add later on the way. 

Sam was different in his Social Behavior.  
Other than Dean he often would right away welcome people with open arms instead of keeping them at distance.  
But other than Dean he also wasn’t letting them in emotionally that easily.  
It took time for Sam to actually FEEL some responsibility for others although he was acting on it still.  
But feeling it, that was nothing that came easy to the younger Winchester.  
Other than his Brother, who all too soon would be connected on a more emotional Level, Sam would act on logic and reasons first and second.

Cass had witnessed how cold hearted the younger human could appear because of the way he was wired due to his former given fate.  
But it was because of this less emotional approach that made it easier to work with the tall dark haired rather than his older Sibling.  
Sam was open to solid arguments and willing to retreat if necessary, things that Dean didn’t even seem to know off, mostly...  
It was the early imprinted understanding of moral and right and wrong that had both Winchesters making decisions for the better, but it was Samuels upbringing and his difference that had the younger Hunter struggling with Human expectations, just like Cass.

It showed in small things in the Brothers interaction with others and their different way of handling situations.  
Castiel had understood that it was something he and Sam had in common, that both of them seemed misfit in some way and that they were using Dean as orientation guide while directing through normal Human interactions.

It was not the worst choice, they both knew.  
But it didn’t work all the time either.

It wasn’t as much that Sam was unable to integrate, to adapt to society.  
But Sam still was different, not fitting to that social class they were normally interacting/moving in or living at, in their life and work as Hunters.

On a few occasions Cass had seen, realized this gap suddenly open between Sam, in his once given abilities and persona that would have enabled him to fulfill the Role of the Commander of Hells Army, and the normal Human world.

There was something about the younger Winchesters charisma in addition to his appearance that had people more careful, suspicious even when getting closer. It was a part of himself that Sam was trying to hide when and how ever possible.  
More than once Cass had seen Sam lowering himself, stepping back to grant Dean to lead the way, and although it had changed a bit over the years this established positioning System had stayed in place.  
A System the Brothers seemed rarely to recognize on daily bases.

However, the unspoken differences Sam was giving in his presence did show very clearly in his interaction with the people of Lebanon, whom seemed to accept the tall man but always looked at him with this slight worry this vary insecurity which they would give to a stranger they didn’t really know or trust.  
And no matter how welcoming Sam could be, no matter how open armed he allowed others in, in his long learned behavior of civility/hospitality, this skepticism towards the younger Hunter remained like an instinct deeply rooted within Humans.

It was something that often seemed to worry and hurt Dean as well.  
Castiel had watched when Dean had stepped in to overwrite such awkward moments to get them out of it, and prevent Sam from thinking bad about himself again.

It was strange that Dean, lying and manipulating his way through Others was easier accepted and welcomed than Sam who was trying to tell the truth, giving the facts and maneuvering his way along the given socials rules.  
And in this matter struggling just like Castiel.

However the Angel thought to understand that it wasn’t only the younger Humans past and his Experience that had this effect on Small town People.  
Sam often seemed a bit out of these Humans circle, smarter, deeper and just different in his whole Existence.  
Under different circumstances, Castiel had thought about that, Sam would have been a Superior, even in Heaven.

# ***

“So what do we got?”  
Dean was focused on the road but obviously finished with his own, inner Hunting Preparations and stepping right into the next stage of the Winchesters routine.

Castiel pushed the bag Dean had thrown into the backseat although the Angel had already sat down in this confining place of his while the Brothers started calculating and coordinating the needed steps when arriving in Caribou Maine.

It was a long learned necessity to deal with those kind of questions right at the beginning.  
They would be exhausted when getting to their location.  
They would be on edge when arriving there and they would need the left Energy to deal with the Police and the possible Witnesses without pushing the limits.

The Humans need of rest had become a very aware reality for the Angel as well.  
He was low on Grace still and could very well feel the impact of this missing strength.

# ***

Sam was having a careful eye on his Brother after driving for about 12 hours straight and still not being recovered fully from their last ‘Explorations’ and Problems all around.  
They had not have a break yet, and it didn’t seem as if Dean was about to have one soon.  
It was often, that the older Winchester got focused on the goal, the case at hand, forgetting about most of his own limits and healthy needs, often going above and beyond his own acceptable abilities.

For years now Sam was the one taking care of that when being on the road together, balancing his Brothers overworking and self destruction that Dean was still using as a punishment for all the times he had ‘failed’ by not protecting and/or saving others.

Castiel watched as Dean moved his head, cracking his neck as a sign of slight exhaustion, but the Angel wasn’t worried about his first Humans current state, already knowing the routine that would happen now.

“There is a gas station in 20 miles.” Sam stated randomly, absently tapping on his Phone.  
But it was so much more, Castiel knew.  
Dean would get into refusal the moment someone would call him out for a pause.  
When being this focused the older Hunter could become even more difficult to handle.

But Sam always held the key to that behavior to handle, and just like this Dean nodded as he got the hidden message.

# ***

“Cass!” Dean addressed the Angel, lifting the bottle he had grabbed along with some snacks from the station.  
Each of them more to his liking though...  
But he did care, even though knowing that it wouldn’t do much or anything at all for the Angel, Dean did took care of every one around the moment he got back to his senses, his more sobered mind.

“Sam…”  
The older Hunter handed a very synthetic and sugary drink over to his frowning Sibling.  
His face lighting up in excitement about this tease and Sam’s annoyed look at him.

# ***

“I could drive too.” Castiel offered about 15 hours into the drive. But he immediately was denied with a loud and clear >No< from Dean.

Castiel could see Sam smiling but not saying anything while he was trying to nap in preparation of his part to drive.

It did hurt a bit every time Castiel tried to get behind the beloved Impalas steering wheel and being denied that small gesture. Even getting into the front seat while both Winchesters where around, was an impossible expectation.

Only when Dean was on his own, the passenger Seat somehow naturally became the place for Cass to be, and only when he was out with Sam alone Castiel was the one to drive, although still not the Impala, but somehow always ending up in/at the Position of the currently missing other Bother/sibling

These different dynamics were fascinating to figure out with the Angel being assured that he just needed to figure, to understand the deeper rules within, which he had not fully managed yet.

At least, Castiel knew by now that the denial of him driving the Brothers beloved Baby wasn’t out of missing trust although it kind of felt like it…, but he lent back, unfaced, returning to observing the passing outside landscape.

# ***

Dean had tried to stay awake, even given some comments on Sam’s driving, but he hadn’t hold up for long.  
Knowing very well that he would be safe here, like this, the Hunter had fallen asleep fast, using the few needed opportunities to get some of this luxury, this rest.  
Sam had smiled over and shaken his head at his Brothers slight snoring just a minute into it.

And as it often happened, he had turned down the music and started talking with Cass in a lowered voice to have some company and give Dean the peace he needed, since silence was a threat...

# ***

Sam had folded out a traditional paper map and aligned it with his pad while Dean was bickering with Castiel over these newly sleeping arrangements.  
Motels where, although almost figured out being three, still an issue from time to time.  
Especially when there were only two bed’s and no extra room for Cass to stay awake over the time the Brother or one of them would sleep.  
Most of the times the Hunters were awake at night anyway, especially on cases but from time to time Dean had to insist on his four hour rule, which he claimed was impossible knowing that he would be started at.

Sam didn’t mind but Dean still did.

“I will not stand in the corner Dean.”

Sam chuckled about the ridiculous idea his Brother had just presented to their Angel.  
Castiel wasn’t that easily tricked anymore.

“Fine, get an extra room than!”  
“I do need a new card…” 

“Why haven’t you said that before we’ve left?!”

“I did not saw this necessary.”

“GRHhaaa CASS seriously you will not stand here and watch us!”

Sam smiled in silence as Dean tried to escape this conversation aiming for the bathroom, immediately being followed by Castiel who didn’t saw this issue solved yet.

# ***

“Cass…?”  
Dean whispered, waiting for the Angels subtle response out of the dark.

Because against his always displayed resistance the older Winchester was, although not happy, using those nightly times to talk.

Not about anything specific, not about Cases or heavy problems that needed to be solved.  
No, Dean just talked, against the silence, against him listening for Sam’s breathing and heartbeat in his worry about the other ones where about and well being...  
It was a disturbing and stressful characteristic that he had developed after his Brother had almost been killed during the self-imposed trials.

Now, Dean was always staying awake, listening, controlling, until Sam indeed had calmly fallen asleep.  
Castiel wasn’t sure if it had been something Dean had newly started to do, or if it had been something he had done in his youth and just returned to, since it seemed such a strange, agitating and insecure behavior that might have been stirred by so many newly trauma over the years...

But it wasn’t on Castiel to ask about that, it wasn’t on him to judge or try to figure this out.  
Instead, at/in these nights, the Angel stood by his first Humans side. Listening to the things Dean had to say and sometimes answering a personal question.

Castiel had decided that Dean didn’t need to know that Sam was working on some relaxation techniques to make it easer to fall asleep in his own restlessness, and only to make it less stressful for his older Brother to stay awake…

# ***

“I am not sure about this plan.” Sam pointed at the map.  
“It doesn’t seem to fit.”

“Are there any more information on the ground?”  
Castiel was curious, looking up the written notes and signs Sam had worked at after he had looked up the body and talked with the Sheriff, which Dean had somehow managed to sneak out of.

“See this should be here, but the App isn’t showing anything, it is a huge area, I’m not sure we will make that in days…”  
Sam sighed leaning back.

“How about the copy of the landmarks?” Dean threw in from his bedside where he was sitting, biting the thread that he was currently using to stuff a huge Rupture in his shirt from the first contact with this momentary case.

“man I liked this one…” He murmured/complained pitiful while looking up his work.

# ***

Sam slumped in the first chair he could reach while Cass sat down on one of the beds and Dean limped further, directly aiming for the fridge, a beer and some earlier prepared ice packs.

They were exhausted, all of them and they had ended up injured just again.  
Sam sighed and closed his eyes, his head falling back as he was fighting to stay conscious.  
It always was like this after those kind of intense cases.  
The actual exhaustion and destruction only showing when being back in supposedly save surrounding.

Dean sat down on the other chair, pushing one pack over for Sam to use while he was taking his first price, taking a deep gulp of his drink, grunting over his aching, sore body.

This short break would only last a moment Castiel knew from so many other occasions, very well understanding, that either of the Brothers, but especially Dean, would not be satisfied and calm before he would have checked thoroughly on his younger Sibling and eventually cared about/over any new lesion.

# ***

Sam took the Pain Killer, not even reading what kind he was holding right now.  
Dean put a bit pressure on the purpled rip cage, leaving Sam to gasp in pain.

“Broken…” The older Hunter stated emotionless pulling the bandages he would force his Brother to wear at least for their drive back home.

Castiel watched this well developed although at the moment, slow moving, routine.  
He was feeling guilty for his current inadequacy and uselessness.  
Being unable to heal his Humans properly was one of the bigger issues the Angel had to struggle with since ending up on Earth.  
It wasn’t the first time but it always left him helpless and feeling weak being ripped of the only thing he could add to a successful Hunt.

“Just like the old days…” Dean cheered, slightly swaying in his own instability.  
But Sam was too distracted to react the way he would wanted to, only managing a slight frown knowing what Dean was aiming for.

One of so many inside Stories that passed Castiel since they were left exclusively for the Brothers.  
One day he might ask for them to share.

“Your leg?” Sam gestured tiredly at the bloody Jeans that was clinging to Deans limb.

“Na, I’m good.”

“Yeah you’re not…”

Sam waited for Dean to tighten the bandages ones more before he got up and forced his Brother to sit down.  
But due to his constant need of control and developed stubbornness, and even though knowing this procedure quite well, Dean was struggling at least a little to keep his appearance.

It was part of this ‘game’, Castiel knew, just like Sam’s rough way of patching Dean up.  
The younger Hunters silent way of telling his Brother that he was not happy on how reckless the older one had acted tonight, Sam’s way of telling Dean that he was worried and afraid.  
It was always than that the older Hunter did slow down, offering at least a small gesture of affection and apology for his ‘little’ Brother.  
This time gently cupping Sam’s cheek and looking down on his experienced actions in freeing the injured leg from the fabric…

# ***

The first night after Hunts was intense, one way or the other and Castiel probably had seen multiple Version of that by now, each of them holding a different meaning, another wordless communication about the last fight, the current situation, worries and pain, fear and love…

Today it was a silent, a calmed one, the blue eyed Celestial thought, watching over the two men laying side by side.  
Sam reaching for his Brothers arm, just to be sure that he was there, real and not disappearing.  
And Dean, even though acting as if annoyed was always allowing it, similarly relieved to have that physical connection and reassurance.

They had fallen asleep almost immediately just feeling the soft mattresses beneath their battered bodies.  
Castiel tried not to touch them as he leaned over, his fingers gently brushing both Human foreheads as he closed his eyes to share the bit of Grace he had to offer in his small attempts on helping them heal before they would get back in the car, preparing for a long and silent drive back…  
HOME.

End.


End file.
